At the present time, several accidents, more particularly rear end accidents with motor vehicles are caused because the striking or following vehicle following the struck or lead vehicle did not have sufficient warning that the lead vehicle was decelerating or slowing down. If the driver of the striking vehicle had sufficient warning, the driver might have taken successful evasive maneuvers to avoid the accident.
Many times the driver of the following vehicle may not appreciate the rate of deceleration of the lead vehicle. Action to be taken by the driver of the following vehicle depends in a large measure in response to the deceleration of the lead vehicle. If the lead vehicle is slowing down at a very slow deceleration rate and the driver of the following vehicle “slams” on his brakes, the end result may be that the vehicle following him strikes his vehicle.